This invention relates to blood pressure cuffs. More particularly, the invention relates to blood cuff cover which forms half of a semi-disposable cuff system having a disposable cover and a reusable bladder. This has two basic functions: (a) to provide a disposable component of a semi-disposable pressure measurement system that allows the user to manufacture, for each patient, a new clean cuff and (b) to provide a disposable cover capable of protecting an existing cuff from contamination.